conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Omashu Rocks
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Conservative Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hey, Person I've Never Met Before Omashu, let me just say this was an awesome idea for a wiki! I may be an independent voter, but I've always leaned toward conservatism more. This is Slash, mission complete! 22:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool idea! Hey, Omashu! Cool idea with the wiki! I don't know a lot about plotics (Don't have cable) but I think I know enough. Nice talking, The Wings of Preservation 22:36, December 20, 2011 (UTC) PS I have an idea for the front page of Conservative Wiki. I experiment a little with a wiki of my own, but I decided I didn't want the wiki, so I deleted it. On my wiki, I had a poll. I was thinking you could have a poll asking users who they want for president. Mini voting! Whatcha think? -The Wings of Preservation 22:39, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I could add it if you want me too. Who would you want to include? -The Wings of Preservation 22:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Main page Hi, Omashu! I will keep working on the main page tonight, however, and Ice storm is passing through, and the power has already failed and returned once, so I'm thinking I might have limited time before it goes out for a while. Hopefully not, but we'll have to wait and see. :P Thanks, 23:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Once we create some more pages, we can add a large slider, like the one on Avatar Wiki's main page. I voted, for Mitt Romney. Despite his Mormon religious views, he may make a good candidate for president. 23:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I added the userbox to my profile. It looks good, nice work. ;) 00:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Mormon. Is there anything bad about that? - Makeover Hey, Omashu! Wow, in the 3 hours I've been gone, you really gave this place a makeover! It looks awesome! Are you going to change the logo eventually? - Sorry bout the sig! Forgot about TAS on it. I'll fix it right now. Also, for logo, you'll have to ask Annawantimes. He and Avatar Wiki both have logos that aren't specific font stuff. If you go to the admin dashboard, and change the background and stuff, there will also be a logo spot. If you make a logo, like a flag with the words Conservative Wiki on it, then upload it to the wordmark, you got yourself a logo! I think thats how you get a logo, at least. : ) - :In addition to this great makeover (the colors really fit the topic) I have a new Favicon ready for download, it's just the basic Republican Elephant. I'll upload it now, it may take until tomorrow to appear, however. 03:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome. I assume a Favicon is a logo? Also, what do you guys think of political fanons? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::The Favicon is the logo that appears on the interent tab (it's currently the blue Wikia W). Political Fanons may be a good idea, but to be honest, they may be a little boring. We should have a place to discuss elections and hot political topics, however. Possibly an extension of the forums, such as Avatar Wiki's War Room Board, Emeber Island Theater, etc. 04:03, December 21, 2011 (UTC) That would be interesting, incorporating fanons into politics. However, yeah it could be boring. I think that you guys should discuss it in a forum. I think if we do, it needs to be realistic fiction though. No flying humans and talking animals. - Yes, a long fanon series would be awfully boring. I was thinking more like one-shots or really short series. For example, I once made a 3-chapter series called "Obama's Angles'" where Nancy Pelosi, Hilary Clinton, and Michelle Obama did the President's bidding. It basically made fun of them the whole time! Yes, I'll start a forum like that Annawantimes. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :It would be interesting to read a fanon that poked fun at an opposing party... I would definitely read it. 04:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Me too! And did you mean Obama's Angels? Play on words with Charlie's Angels? - Yes I did! Annawantimes, I made the 2012 forum and put it in the "Spin Room" forum page. However it's no longer under the topics section… where'd it go? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:18, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Omashu, do you know why the wiki isn't counting any of the things I've done? I've made 17 edits, but for the badges, it says I've only made one. Advice? - :For edits to count for badges, they must be made on content pages, which excludes edits to talk pages, forums, comments, userpages, etc. 04:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :PS: I've activated the wiki chat. We can talk there in the future, instead of on talk pages. 04:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) OK. Yeah, It'll be easier that way; however, the computer I'm on right now is kind of bad at receiving the signals in chats. I wish I could be on the other computer right now; SO much faster. - Great job Annawantimes! I've created a Facebook page (Conservative Wiki) and a twitter account (Republican Wiki). Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Poll That sucks... - Hey, I came up with an idea. You could make userboxes that tell who that user wants for 2012. For example, since I want Mitt Romney, you could make a userbox with Mitt Romney's picture and it says, "This user wants Mitt Romney for president." Whatcha think? Also, are we going to make pages on all the political conservatives? - OK. That makes sense. Does that include my blog I made? - Hey, speaking of userboxes, for a rollback userbox, the pic should have something to do with a vetoed bill. - Ok, I'm finishing the Republican Party page now. Then, I'll move to Democrats. Then 2012 Userboxes. Then Rollback Userboxes. That should be plenty for today, but if I have time, I'll make a page for Mitt Romney. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 20:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you don't have to do it today if your busy. - Thanks! So how far are you with progress on the admin dashboard? - Cool! About the test: I qualify for everything you said I need. That test, though... I don't know all of it. Is it OK if I do some research? - OK. I'll definitely edit more now that my winter break is starting. Today was the last day of first semester. I'm so happy! Happy Holidays! - RE: Tada Great job, Omashu! I fixed the references tag at the bottom. I enjoyed reading Liberal quotes, I had heard the Obama/57 states one before, and just hearing it once again made me laugh. 22:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Social Media I can do that, I'll make a verbatim for the coding, but I will have to know what the pages are called. When you send me that, I'll get them ready right away. :) 03:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm working it, but it doesn't seem to be accepting the url... 03:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'll work it out tomorrow, right now I need some rest, good night! :) 03:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Administrative Constructive That's a good idea, Omashu. After school today I have Christmas break, so I'll be able to help out more, and work on that Facebook and Twitter plugin. 13:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prepare to Change Your Mind! I'll take a look, but even though I'm an independent, I will never ever ''be a liberal. This is Slash, mission complete! 23:53, December 22, 2011 (UTC) User Groups Hey, Omashu! I saw the user groups page. I was wondering if I could make my own. Something to do with spelling... that will be their main purpose, grammar and spelling fixes. That's typically what I do, so I thought I should make a user group for it. What do you think I should call it? - Thanks! I like your Local Education idea. I'll brainstorm some ideas tonight and decide which I like most. - Joining the Wiki I found it interesting that you decided to take up this project, and being a conservative myself, I figure I can help out a little. (Although, with my fanon still in Book 1, it may only be little things here and there) Mageddon725 - talk ]] 05:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, that kinda slipped my mind, but I fixed it. Mageddon725 05:39, December 24, 2011 (UTC) User group names I came up with a couple ideas, like Education Defenders, your Local Education idea, but I finally decided with Spelling Party. Sound good? - Cool! So it's just Romney and Paul against each other... How's Bachmann doing? - Hi.I am friends with PreservationsWings. I was the onewo told himhe shuld make the group called Spelling Party Favicon/Main page I see the Republican Elephant favicon is appearing now. I'll get started on some designs for the main page at my sandbox. Feel free to check them out and tell me anything you'd like me to add, remove, or change. :) 14:17, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! :) The most memorable gift I received had to be a Remote controlled car that can reach 50 MPH. I'm going to write the next chapter of my fanon and then I should be able to work on the main page and possibly finish it. 16:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Template Hey, Omashu! I was wondering if I could make a template for user groups. I'll make it in my sandbox first if you'd like to take a look at it. - Oh, wait, I would have to make a seperate template for my group... Never mind! - And now I just realized: I don't need a template page! Just put the darn coding down! - Sorry, sorry, I've been busy, missed the mistake... -The Wings (talk • ) RE: Great news and bad news Wow, that's great news! :) Not about the Facebook page though. There will always be someone out there to flag those posts as spam. Anyway, that would certainly be great if a non-Avatar Wiki user joins. 21:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :One day, if we grew enough, that would be a possibility. But for that, it would have to be ''enormous growth. I'll go ahead and leave a comment. (What a corrupt politican) Lol. :D 22:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Newspaper Wow, where do I start on the newspaper note. Firstly, I'm currently writing a book that recounts my time as a newspaper writer. I was 12 at the time. I simply created a word document and used all sorts of effects such as word art and other fonts to make it look real — and professional. I live in a small town, so gathering news was easy, if there was a car accident on the other side of town, the word would spread so quickly among the tight-knit community. I called the local Department of Transportation office, the local police, and found out details to put into a story. I selected a weekly comic to put in, had a poll, a local events calendar, and even a website that I designed using webs.com. Two local newspapers did a story about me, and it spread to MSNBC in Chicago. From then on, my story went onto various websites, one of them being the homepage of Yahoo news. My website swelled with traffic and I got calls from a lot of people. That summer, I went on a free trip to Disney World. Last year someone from New York came to film a documentary. He will be back in March to do a follow up film. I don't write it anymore, I stopped about two months after I received the notoriety. All in all, it was a good experience. I'm not sure how old you are, but if you're under 15, you'd become renoun for writing a newspaper by yourself. If you enjoy writing, and I've seen your enthusiasm for journalism/politics, you'd enjoy writing a newspaper. Give it a try, and come to me with any questions you have. :) I remember how much fun it was like it was yesterday. ;) 02:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Journalism is a rewarding career. I'll go check out the new user. :D 02:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I received a video camera and a computer webcam for Christmas, and I've been thinking of starting video tutorials, but probably not talk shows. I would be glad to watch yours, that is, if you feel comfortable with letting me do so. In my first videos, I don't plan to reveal my face, and it would be a good idea for you to do that as well. I see you're on chat, I'll meet you there. :) 21:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm currently watching Fox News with my dad, you probably are as well, and I see that Bachmann is struggling in the Iowa Caucuses. So sorry, my dad and I aren't too happy about it as well. 02:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::That is too bad about Bachmann, looks like Romney is ahead of Santorum by one tenth of a percent. 13:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Administrative Construction Is it bad that I edited Speculated 2016 Candidates? I fixed his name as part of the SP... -The Wings (talk • ) 18:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) OK! -The Wings (talk • ) 18:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) It's a conspiricy I tell ya! Have you heard of the SOPA thing going on and how Obama is supporting it? This is Slash, mission complete! 22:41, January 4, 2012 (UTC) What I heard was he and SOPA are trying to control the internet by sueing people for millions of dollars and trying to control the internet by shutting down YouTube, Twitter, etc; This is Slash, mission complete! 01:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I would join you but I'm busy on Avatar Wiki at the moment and I just released a new Adventures chapter. You know you're fanon idea? Well, there is this hilarious book called Obama: The Greatest President in the History of Everything. It is hilarious. You should read it some time, and maybe we should make an article for it. It is hilarious, I tell you. It makes fun of Obama, but says that he is the greatest president for it. Like, at one point, it's talking about his slogan, and it shows some roughdrafts. A couple are this: We might be able to do it; Free Unicorn Rides for Everyone; yeah you get the jsut. Those might not be the exact things shown, but still, they are close. :) -The Wings (talk • ) 01:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks for the generic welcome message OR! ;) -- 23:24, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Glad you appreciated the sarcasm. This wiki has potential (and interesting humor). I'm surprised to see so many Avatar wikians here. I'm glad I stumbled upon this. -- 23:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, I'd appreciate it. Thanks! -- 23:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :::It must be the liberals! -- 00:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Meh, take your time. There's no real rush. -- 00:14, January 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Video Yeah, uploading a video has been made easy by Wikia. While in the visual editor, look to the right side of the screen under the "Add features and media" tab, and you should see a whole bunch of features to add to articles. In the list is "Video". Click it, and enter the URL of your video in the box. There's really no other way to do it, in source mode, it only adds the video title, which has no specific URL, so yeah, it can only be done one way. :) 03:57, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, OR! I made the SOPA page. - 01:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) PS I recently created the Wannabe Authors Wiki! Join today! (Like I said on your talk page. ;)) Hey, Omashu! Hey, Omashu! Are you watching the debate? This is Slash, mission complete! 03:09, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I actually still have about 30 minutes to go because I have it recorded on my DVR and I started a bit late but I like what I have heard so far! My take on Gingrich's opening response? I was cheering him on! I was literally applauding him during his response to that stupid question. I also like most of what I have heard from Romney and Paul. Santorum is doing okay but he has impressed me the least so far. This is Slash, mission complete! 03:25, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I have seen the videos on your home page and I personally think the second one is freakin' awesome! (And I don't use that term unless something truly is awesome)! Also, I think that is a pretty awesome dream that you wish to run for office. You definately have the skills and the ideas to succesfully do so. If you were ever to do so I would definately vote for you. This is Slash, mission complete! 03:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) No problem! And yes, the message is as true as the constitution itself. This is Slash, mission complete! 03:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Debate Sadly, no. :( What happened? - 03:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Debate I watched the debate, or at least most of it. :) When Romney was talking about the good things he did as governor of Massachusetts, and Rick Santorum, smiled at it. I can't wait to see the results of the primary. 03:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well... it was about 3 months after I founded the wiki that a good contributor joined. 13:25, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Debate Crap; I missed another... I missed it, as evidenced by the previous exclamation of disappointment. -- 03:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you or "Re:Info" Thanks for the help with the information chart/list/thing. Now, I checked the support boxes and there were ones for former candidates like Bachmann, Huntsman, and Perry... What about Cain? Right Man 02:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) OK. Thank you. Right Man 02:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I added the talk. Testing it now. Then I'll check out all the links in the welcome message. The forums sound fun, and I'll write a blog soon. [[User|Right Man - Talk]] 02:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Testing 2. Right Man - Talk 02:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) War! I heard about the war with Liberalpedia. Lead us to battle, my general!!! This is Slash, mission complete! 03:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) IT'S OOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! This is Slash, mission complete! 03:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S. yeah, I saw the forum. Yup, I just did. :) This is Slash, mission complete! 03:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: User rights But of course. :) 04:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : 04:01, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thnaks! I'll try my best as a chat moderator. :) - 04:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Also, thanks for the rollback! -- 04:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) You're both welcome! Now, party on the chat room! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Awww.... did I miss it? - 12:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat I would, but I have to get up early tomorrow. I don't have my weekends free anymore. Next time. --[[User:AvatarRokusGhost|'Avatar'Rokus]][[User talk:AvatarRokusGhost|'Ghost']] 05:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) You did indeed. I'll be prepared. --[[User:AvatarRokusGhost|'Avatar'Rokus]][[User talk:AvatarRokusGhost|'Ghost']] 05:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Looks like I responded too late. Sorry maybe next time. This is Slash, mission complete! 16:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Mind if I get on? This is Slash, mission complete! 16:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry about the delay. This is Slash, mission complete! 16:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: It's working! I know, I can't believe the community is growing so much so soon. It truly is great. :) 01:27, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'd expect the community to be comprised of older individuals. If I see you guys on the chat, I'll join. :) 02:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Poll suggestion I'm not sure if you're the correct admin to ask, but can we add the question "Should the Supreme Court Overturn Roe v. Wade" to the poll room? Especially on the day of the National March for Life, I feel that it is an important issue. Also, I saw that someone voted for the Democrats in the "Which party is best for America?" question. Who would do that? Mama Grizzly 23:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I'm about to write a blog detailing the media's bias against conservative women! RE: Tiebreaker Not at all. :) You're not bothering me, don't worry. :) 23:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh, hopefully this new user will edit down the road sometime. :) 01:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Probably not live, I might read a re-cap or watch something, but I doubt I'll watch it live. I'd like to, but my dad is watching TV, and for some reason he's not interested in watching it. :/ Maybe I can convince him to change the channel, hopefully. 01:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Planning So are we still going to chat about the planning? This is Slash, mission complete! 20:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: SOPA Banner Seems like a good thing to do, I should go remove it on the other wikis I added it to. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. :) 05:05, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Aww... Poor you. Sorry, won't get to chat today. music starts Maybe tommorow? See ya, then, OR... Oh, and I got it! music changes to happymusic *skips off* - 14:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Challenge to debate You would like me to debate you, that's cool please give me a link. Note: I study politics throughout the world including, for example happy Denmark, I care about more than the United States. Proxima Centauri 16:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Watch out I voted for Romney on the endorsement forum. :) 22:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Timestamp Okay, thanks. Funny, I was just in the middle of making a signature for Right Man. Let's see if it works... 00:01, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat I can join, but I've been sick lately so I'll need to go to sleep soon. See you there. :) 04:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Mitt Romney I'm sorry that Mitt Romney won a nomination because Mitt Romney is a Flip Flopper, sitll I don't think the other Republicans are better. Proxima Centauri 10:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wiki Advice I would certainly think that's a problem. This should be taken care of as it is on Avatar Wiki, that is ignoring it. They may vandalize, but that is more of a testament to their character than to ours. We need only provide as factual information as is possible and that is as much as we can do. If this becomes too much of an issue, then I'd suggest blocking or possibly contacting Wikia staff. They shouldn't be vandalizing and you shouldn't worry about what they do. We've both got rollback here so we needn't worry about anything that could happen to articles. -- 00:27, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Important Chat Alright. This is Slash, mission complete! 00:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) My Vote I believe he should be blocked. He knew what he was doing. The hearing confirmed everything he was accused of: False information with the unemployment numbers, anti-Conservatism all over the wiki, no signatures, irrelevant pages... The list goes on. We may know him a bit better but that doesn't make him less guilty. I'm not buying it. 03:10, February 7, 2012 (UTC)~ RE: Bot It's alright, I would have been on Wikia for most of the night anyway. :) Would you like to learn how to use a bot? 03:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Meet me at the chat if you can, we can start with the basic things. :) 03:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Images That is a problem, and we can solve it fairly easily. We should copy Avatar Wiki's imagebox template, make the necessary alterations, and license all of our images. After all, we only have about 117 of them. Hopefully this can be a shortlived issue. 13:13, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I need your help See here for details 01:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Typo-fix Great news – further exploration of AWB's abilities has led me to a feature called Regex Typo-fix, which loads tens of thousands of common typing errors. I can run a typo fix, and it automatically fixes typing errors on articles. I've tested it, and it works flawlessly, it just clogs the RC and RWA for a bit, no big deal. Shall I give it a try? 01:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :This should be exciting, I absoulutely love using the bot. :D 01:14, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : Piece of cake. :) Turns out there weren't typos on all of our articles, only a few of them. :) 01:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Skin I've finished designing the gradient for CW, view a screenshot, here or just see it for yourself. :) 23:41, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :The buttons are set to green on that wiki, it won't affect anything here. I'd say Liberapedia looks much sadder than CW, it's night and day. :) 00:36, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bot time! I ran the typo fix script, and while I was at it I ran a check of every page in the A to Z category. Not a single typo in any article; including the Rick Santorum article. I'd say you're doing pretty well. :) Feel free to ask me to run anything else for you. :) 02:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still online, I'll have a look at it. :) 03:26, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : There were a few errors, I took care of them for you. :) 03:28, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I ran a check for the entire A to Z category, and at the moment, we're perfect spelling-wise. Whenever you need me to run a check, I can do it. And yes, new users are definitely something we must have here. :) 03:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::And one last thing worthy of note, I added the gradient css to the proper article on CW, and now we have the cool black gradient around the content area. Most sixteen year olds couldn't do that (I'm not sixteen, I'm 15) now could they? :) 03:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh duh, I forgot to tell you, you have to clear your cache to see it at first. :) When the server is refreshed it will appear for everyone, but to see it in advanced, clear your browsing history. :) 03:43, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Debate? Hey, Omashu! Are you gonna watch the Arizona debate? This is Slash, mission complete! 00:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) That was a pretty good debate. I think Romney did very well, Gingrich did well, Paul struggled a bit near the end but did okay, and Santorum annoyed me the entire time. What did you think? This is Slash, mission complete! 00:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree, Romney won. I don't like Santorum's style because he usually goes after the other candidates in his responses. Paul did rather well until they started talking about the Iranian missile situation. Gingrich's response was the best especially opposed to Santorum's. This is Slash, mission complete! 21:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Get this, I was watching Fox News yesterday and I saw someone talking about the debate. You remember when John King asked them to describe themselves in one word, right? Well, he apparently thought he asked them their favorite colors and then said: "I've never heard of any of those colors!" (Courage, cheerful, etc;) Chat? Hey, Omashu. If you're around, you wanna get on the chat? I was just watching Fox News and I found out something I need to talk to one of my conservative friends about. This is Slash, mission complete! 02:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that abrupt ending on the chat the other night. As usual my computer was lagging. This is Slash, mission complete! 20:06, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- SO MANY EDITS! lol I'll tell you if I am. ;) Re: New Discovery! Oh yes! That sounds awesome and I am definately interested! :D This is Slash, mission complete! 02:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool! You'll want to go to the website and make an account quickly because slots are filling up. 03:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Also, here's that blog I promised! 22:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat? Sorry, I think I'll have to give you a rain-check on the chat, looks like I didn't get your message in time. I was working on a balsa wood suspension bridge model, it's pretty neat, I'll have to upload some pictures of it on my test wiki and show you. Perhaps another time? 05:32, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm sure it's really cool. Anyway, remember when I told you about the political fanon story I once made. Well, it's this. Then there's the shorter one 22:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me? Ok, I don't want to sound rude, or insulting, so I won't right now. But I would like to know what warranted a deletion of my comment. I left a comment disputing one of your views, and it gets deleted? There was nothing wrong with the comment, as far as I can see. If you can prove me wrong, by all means do so. Thanks for your time. 01:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations You are very good to this wiki . Thanks! Remember to add four tildes after your message 19:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ____ Hey OR I finaly got on this wiki. So, welcome to meselfKuzonkid7 01:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Brilliant idea, e-mail the factor and tell them about this wikiKuzonkid7 01:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, a good idea. We're really excited to have you here. Do you have any plans to make a page or write a blog? 02:20, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Plans well I just want write parodies where do I put themKuzonkid7 13:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Cool new video Thanks, it's one of my favorites. And no, you never told me that Palin was your mayor! Wasn't she also your Governor then? 04:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) That's too bad, but at least you have Nikki Haley now. She's another fabulous Mama Grizzly. Although I'm disappointed by her endorsement of Governor Romney. Same goes for Jan Brewer. Do you think they did it for political reasons? Their positions line up more with Santorum and Bachmann especially since Bachmann spent so much time with Haley. 04:32, March 25, 2012 (UTC) And my family is doing great! All my kids had great basketball seasons, although my daughter broke her arm! My husband also recently got a promotion. Things are swell right now. 04:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Interesting insight. I can't believe how late it is! I should go to bed now. Night! 04:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Please help Daang, when I click the link, I get the "Page not found" error. Perhaps another link? 16:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the links. I signed it. :) 21:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) O'Reily Factor Hey, I missed the O'reily factor last night was the wiki mentioned.Kuzonkid7 12:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh I forgot to watch by I kinda doubt it. On the bright side, some pretty prominent politicians like Buddy Roemer and Pat Toomey have tweeted us. 20:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ----- Cool Reagan jelly beans. Kuzonkid7 11:13, March 30, 2012 (UTC) P.s. I am refering to jelly belly. The first jelly bean company to be endorsed by president. Ps.s. I left a comment on my blog. Is debate time. I like the Reagan pic too. 03:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Omashu. New parody is out. :) Kuzonkid7 11:26, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Foriegn Policy Please look at this. :) Another Question There is a comic from a newspaper somewhere online. With Coons and Obama on it have you seen itKuzonkid7 12:10, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Nope, but it sounds cool. 13:53, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Video Nice job, man. It must have taken a long time to hunt down all of those photos. :) 15:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Whoa, that is a long time. And I hope so too. 18:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat? Perhaps I could be of assistance for the wiki-related things, but for the political things, there's no one better to do the job than yourself. :) I'll be there. 02:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me to this Wikia.